Tyrannosaurus rex
Isla Sorna Isla Nublar Length: '''40 feet (Male), 45 feet (Female) '''Height: '''15 feet (Male), 16 feet (Female) '''Weight: '''14 tons (Male), 16 tons (Females) ---- '''Coloration: : Male (older): '''Dark green mottling, with dark green and yellow dorsal striping. : '''Male (subadult): '''Like the older males, except a noticeably more vivid green. : '''Female: Brown and gray mottling with dark brown and gray dorsal striping. : Juvenile (male): Green mottling with darker dorsal striping. : Juvenile (female): Brown mottling with darker dorsal striping. (Juvenile/Subadult) Length: 20-33 feet (males), 21 - 35 feet (females) Height: 8-13 feet (males), 8-14 feet (females) Weight: 0.5-1.2 tonnes (males), 0.5-1.3 tonnes (females) Coloration: : Male- Molted leaf green with a cream belly and black to brown striping : Female- Molted brown overall with a cream colored belly and black back stripes. Diet: Lots of meat from large animals. Due to its size, Tyrannosaurus ''is primarily an ambush predator, preferring to hunt large prey such as the unarmoured hadrosaurs. ''Tyrannosaurus ''has also been known to risk injury or even death by tackling large ceratopsians such as ''Triceratops ''and large ankylosaurs such as Ankylosaurus.'' In packs they are known to attack sauropods. In addition, Tyrannosaurus ''is a well-known opportunistic feeder and is more than willing to bully away smaller carnivores from their kills. Nothing of a carcass is wasted, as ''Tyrannosaurus ''will also consume bone. '''Preferred Habitat:' Not fussy, establishing territory in both dense forests and open plains. It roams wherever its prey may gather, such as the Game Trail or the River. Social Structure: Solitary or in mated pairs, even seen in familay groups. ---- Tyrannosaurus ''is possibly one of the largest and the most fearsome of all predators of Isla Sorna. Only ''Spinosaurus ''is larger. ''Tyrannosaurus' primary weapon is its enormous head; its skull is made of thick, heavy bone and the jaw muscles are extremely powerful. The thick, robust teeth lining the jaws are serrated along both the front and back edges. The arms are short in comparison to its body size with only two visible clawed fingers, while the hindlegs are very powerful. Females tend to be larger and more robust than males. Despite its size, Tyrannosaurus ''is a surprisingly fast runner, able to run at up to 32 mph at short spurts when chasing after prey. It is only able to reach these speeds while running in wide open spaces, as tripping over obstacles and falling on its skull can potentially prove fatal. ''Tyrannosaurus ''attacks its prey head on with its jaws agape. The prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. ''Tyrannosaurus ''eats quickly, comsuming flesh, organs and even bone before other ''Tyrannosaurus ''are lured to the kill. ''Tyrannosaurus' has an acute sense of smell and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus ''are territorial and tend to be aggressive towards one another. However, breeding pairs do form. Female ''Tyrannosaurus ''tend to be dominant over their mates. The female can be unpredictable and it is not uncommon for her to tire of her mate and attack him without warning. As a result the male tries to keep the female interested in him by regularly bringing her fresh kills as gifts. He must also always be on top form, ready to battle with rival males who may try to steal away the female as well as the territory itself. The female will not tolerate an ill or injured mate and she can and will kill him, even going as far as cannibalizing from his remains. The breeding pair will share a territory, and both will guard the territory from rival ''Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus ''displays advanced parental care and both parents participate in rearing the young. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and the young are kept in nests surrounded by walls constructed of mud and dung, ten feet across and lined with the bones of previous meals. The young are extremely vicious from birth and will attack their siblings until often only one - the strongest infant - remains. Both parents constantly drag carcasses back to the nest to feed their offspring, however as the young grow, the parents switch to live prey which has been injured significantly to give the young a chance to learn how to tackle and kill their victims by themselves. Upon leaving the nest the adolescent offspring accompany their parents on hunts, co-operating together to bring down prey. The young are driven away when they reach sub-adulthood, after which they roam the island alone, seeking out territories and mates for themselves. During this time competition between young adults for food, territory and mates is at its highest. Many subadult ''Tyrannosaurus ''are killed before they are full-grown; either by their prey or other ''Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus' roar is probably the most distinctive and terrifying of all predator calls on Isla Sorna. For more information, see: ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''(S/F) Gallery JPFemaleRex.jpg|A female. TrexKillsGalli.jpg|A female makes a kill. TRexSubadult.jpg|A subadult male. TrexBreedingPair.jpg|A breeding pair, with young. TRexVsTrike.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus takes on a Triceratops. BabyRex.jpg|An infant. wmplayer20060620110335341aa.png wmplayer20060414184432299ph.png trextreadingnt0.jpg trexprey.PNG trexfootprinthd8.jpg tlwrex.jpg tlwjpg4trex010.jpg tlwjpg4trex005.jpg tlwjpg4trex004.jpg tlwjpg4trex002.jpg tlwjpg2hunter010.jpg The.Lost_.World_.Jurassic.Park_.1997.mHD_.BluRay.DD5_.1.x264-EPiK.mkv_005099469_870x472.png sansnom25blow.jpg mercbenzmclass5dm6.1307.jpg jurassicpark07800ld2.jpg Jurassic.Park_.The-Lost.World_.1997.720p.DuaL_.by-Fabbio-GaLLardo_01_24_53_00046.jpg Jurassic Park 2 (29).png 481.jpg 480.jpg 341.jpg 14006794.jpg fc6d8fc7a30b20f5e330b2f6e17.jpg dinosaur-facts-tyrannosaurus-rex.jpg Accurrex.PNG 2284014120u_1x424x360f.jpg 4619275.jpg 1369209_110725230833_scan0009.jpg 476.jpg 472.jpg 468.jpg 479.jpg 467.jpg 462.jpg 444.jpg 443.jpg 442.jpg 411.jpg 440.jpg 437.PNG 436.PNG 434.PNG 430.PNG 410.jpg 399.jpg 354.JPG 353.JPG 352.JPG 348.JPG 339.jpg 346.jpg 295.jpg 288.jpg 263.jpg 257.jpg 234.jpg 229.jpg 250.jpg 222.JPG 215.JPG 214.JPG 197.jpg 153.png 174.JPG 167.jpg 098.PNG 094.jpg 093.jpg 01 JP2 TREX.jpg $(KGrHqR,!k4E+fU8M7BkBP46LRT7bw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqIOKjYE2KBR1t72BNjqo1ljyQ~~0_3.JPG Eddieattak.PNG Rexcage.PNG User5808_pic4255_1318396501.jpg 2rex.PNG user5808_pic5064_1350956254.jpg user5808_pic5053_1350531367.jpg user5808_pic5027_1350441862.jpg QueenOsrpedia.jpg|Queen Mrs teeth by bird of prey93-d6073tj.png|Sue (image by MissDNA) 0071.png 005.png 008.png 0061.png 009.png 010.png jurassicpark_tyrannosaurus_rex.jpg rex_1080.png jurassicpark19931080phdh.jpg RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png Cantreach-1024x719.png rexyroar.png Scan_Pic0019-1024x780.jpg 007.png suddenrySCOTCH.png TLWFemRexRig.png rei_vs_titan.jpg 016.PNG 017.PNG